In the coming year we shall continue to perfect techniques for the immunoisolation of specific polysomes by extending our studies with ovalbumin to conalbumin in chick oviduct, as well as serum albumin and ferritin from rat liver. We shall also use the ovalbumin DNA product to determine the kinetics of appearance of mRNA following hormonal stimulation of ovalbumin synthesis. In addition we plan to begin developing techniques for the isolation of the ovalbumin gene and the regulatory DNA associated with it. Our studies on protein turnover will involve cultured cells, and a determination of the effects of aging and amino acid analogues on the rate of turnover of cell proteins.